


Answers

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drop out Changkyun, F/M, Fluff, Plus a cool motorcycle, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: He wanted out, she wanted answers.  Turns out, they both end up getting what they wanted with a motorcycle ride and countryside kisses.





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Cross-posted from my Tumblr blog!!!

You were laying in bed, feet kicked up on a stack of three pillows as you had a comic book hoving over your face, reading only to have the same difficult struggle in turning the page when you finished.  Gravity doesn’t easily allow paperback comic books to be easily turned when it’s above your face.  

You were in the middle of reading a comic your best friend, Changkyun, had lent you about a week ago.  Every time he sees or calls or texts you, he’s wanting to know if you’ve read it.  Apparently, it’s the best thing to be put on paper since the first newspaper clipping back in 1690.  You had to admit though, it was pretty good.  

You were probably about halfway through it when your phone buzzed next to your head.  

> **Kyunbabe** : _I’ve been thinking about going on a ride tonight.  You coming?_

You smiled at that.  Changkyun had long since abandoned anything prioritizing to a lot of the normal society tasks and activities pushed on him.  When he was in school - he had already dropped out, deciding he was smart enough as it is - he wasn’t involved in much.  No clubs, no sports, no after school activities of any kind.  The only reason he would stick around after school had ended was to wait for you.  Student council kept you busy, but he’d always wait until every meeting or task assigned to you was finished.  

Changkyun made it an unwritten rule that you two were to leave school together no matter what.  So, even if he got stuck with detention and  _didn’t_ sneak out, you’d be forced to soundly wait in the classroom or library with your nose in a book until his time was up.

You two have known each other since you were children.  A bit of a tomboy you were.  You met him at a park that was old and hidden behind a ray of trees, completely in the shadow of the newer, more ‘fun’ park.  You were 7 when you got lost and ran into the 8-year-old, ashy brown haired boy who was half buried in the sandpit.  

The friendship began when you agreed to bury him completely - except his face - just so he could pop up and act like a zombie or Frankenstein’s monster rebirthed.  It was one of the best afternoon’s spent lost playing you could remember.  

Now, he still stood beside you as your best friend.  A bleached blond head of hair with piecings up his ears and an eyebrow bar to boot.  Only select fingers of his were painted black; the ones which weren’t, where the ones on your hands that were painted in his stead.  Truth be told, he spent more time at your home than he did his own.  

Time spent at his house always resulted in a conflict of interest and fights between his folks.  Part of you was always curious about how his parents show their disappointment with their son’s decision.  If they were so angry, why hadn’t they kicked him out?  He was old enough, just turning 19.  He could be on his own if he wished to by now.  Of course, it would probably be you telling him to stay with you and your parents until he had a game plan figured out.

When you offered it to him, he’d always refuse it.  

You bounded out of bed, putting the comic on your bed, marking your page before you zoomed down the stairs.  Just around the railing of the staircase, you leaned over it to see your mom sitting on the couch watching her rerun shows rather bored.  Your father was still working, but he’d be home soon.

“Mom, Kyun wants to go on a ride with me.  Can I go tonight?”  Your parents were studious folks, yet they still loved Changkyun like a son.  They accepted his decision to drop out of school and offered to support him and his future decisions the best they could.  When they told him so, that was probably the first time you saw him get misty eyed.  

Normally, you weren’t allowed on evening to nightly rides.  However, it was Saturday and with no plans tomorrow, your mother smiled.  

“Of course.  Only if you invite him over.  It’s been a hot minute since he’s been around.  Your father and I miss our dear little non-birth son.”  You rolled your eyes but smiled warmly at her nonetheless.  “Oh!  If he refuses, bride him with food.  We just re-stocked on some prime meats he may want to sink his teeth into.”  You cringed at the sentence but nodded all the same.

“Will do, mom.  Will do.”  You skipped back upstairs, nearly slipping in the process, as you went back into your room.  You grabbed your phone and sent a text back.

> **You** :  _Hell yeah.  I got the greenlight, so let’s go.  What time?_
> 
> **Kyunbabe** :   _‘Greenlight’ was such a lame pun for a motorcycle ride Y/n._   
> 
> **You** :  _Quit being a bitch and tell me._
> 
> **Kyunbabe** :  _Oof, she bites._
> 
> **Kyunbabe** :  _6_

You abandoned your phone as you moved to your closet.  Slipping on jeans and changing out of your comfy shorts and tank top. A sweater replaced your top and a leather jacket that was gifted to you by Changkyun himself.  It was one of his from a few years back, but he outgrew it so you immediately called dibs on it before he tossed it.  

Slipping on your worn out ankle boots you grabbed a small drawstring back and packed it with a few items.  The comic you were reading, a small Bluetooth speaker, your charger for your phone, and a water bottle with a half-empty box of Skittles.  Flipping off your light, grabbing your phone and slipping it into your back pocket, you left your room to wait in the living room with your mom.  It was 5 after all.  

> **Kyunbabe** :  _I’m outside._

It was 5: 47 when he texted you.  You rolled your eyes.  

> **You** :  _Come inside.  Mom wants to say hi._

It was a moment later you heard the front door open and from around the small entryway hall rounded the teenage.  Clad in leather over leather and an unlit cigarette between his lips.  He pulled it and placed it back into its box, knowing that smoking inside was a no-no.

His leather pants hugged his thighs and a belt wrapped them, making them even edgier.  His shirt was black underneath his jacket, the new leather one he recently got.  The ends of his undershirt lace and see-through adding more beauty on him than he already had.  His blonde hair was bright and face glistened with the slightest sheen of natural oils.  

“All you do is wear black and bleach your hair and you look good.  I’m insulted,” you whined as you slouched back against the couch.  It was routine, insulting him for insulting you with his looks that look so effortless.  He chuckled as he shrugged, ego successfully inflated.

“Maybe it’s because I don’t sit on the couch all day when I’m not holed up in books,” he chided as you rolled your eyes. “What a bookworm,” he tacked on.  He looked to your mom as he put two fingers to his brow and flicked them.  “How’s it going, ma’am?” He’s known your mom for years, but he still insists on calling her ma’am. The same for your father, he only calls him sir.  One can’t say he doesn’t have manners at least.

Your mother smiled.  “I’m well.  You’ll ride safely I presume?”

“Always,” he chuckled confidently. “It won’t be a long ride.  Just out to the countryside for a while.  Some nice, clean air would do the soul some good.”  Your mother nodded, absolutely agreeing.  

You stood up off the couch, your mother following your steps as you walked to both of you to the front door.  Changkyun opened it, letting you step outside first- ever the gentleman- as well as letting your mother step out onto the porch to see you two ride off.  After stealing a hug from both you and Changkyun, you ran to his bike.  

A maroon Harley Road King sat parked against the curb.  You ran to it, as you turned and leaned against it, watching Changkyun take his time and walk towards you and his bike.  Lighting that cigarette he didn’t have a chance to do before.  You rolled your eyes.

“Lighting one for the road?”  You teased as he flicked open his Zippo lighter and struck.  Puffing as the cigarette took the light, he flicked his lighter closed and pocketed it.  Taking a breath, he leaned towards you and blew the smoke into your face.  Waving your hand around and coughing at him as he laughed.  “Second-hand smoke is not cool man!”

He laughed as he moved to lounge against his bike seat.  One foot propped up on the rest as he leaned next to you, as you two talked.  No matter how many times you saw each other, you always had things to talk about.  Your mother watched with a smile as you laughed at whatever he said and he smiled back.  It was a single moment of bliss for the troubling age of teenage youth, so she turned her back and went inside.  

Soon, he finished his cigarette and climbed onto his bike.  You followed after him, seated behind him like you so used to.  Wrapping your arms around his middle and interlocking your hands as you leaned on his chest.  

“Is this alright?!”  You yelled over the loud revving of the bike as he kicked it into the ignition.  He looked over his shoulder, your nose pushing into his cheek.  

“Always sweetheart!” He teased back as he looked back forward, kicked up his stand and was soon pulling off the curb, down the road and cruising down the highway into the countryside, a paceful 80 mph down the roads.  

You and he must’ve been riding for hours, as by the time he decided to stop and pull off into a pasture the last minutes of the day were being snuffed out by the blanket of night.  The sun gone from sight and the moon on the rise.  

Getting off his bike with you before him, he plopped himself down in the grass beside his bike, leaning his back against it.  Taking a deep breath, he let it out and closed his eyes.  Relaxing for a moment.  You stood and took your bag off and sat next to him, too far as he deemed.  He cracked open an eye and saw you digging around, pulling out your speaker as he reached and grabbed your arm, yanking you over towards him.

You squaked as you just shook your head and scoot over closer to him.  You turned your speaker on as Changkyun took your phone and began scrolling through your music.  He smiled as he saw a lot of his own stuff on there.  He would produce tracks and random little blurbs for fun when he was ultimately stuck at home.  It was flattering to know you liked them, or even if you didn’t he was happy you at least put them on your phone in a little playlist all for him.

“Play one of yours,” you chided as you crossed your ankles and pushed against his arm to tap your finger on the screen of your phone that he still head in his palm.  He watched the crown of your head as you focused on the screen.  It wasn’t fair to him how with each new time he saw you, you somehow got more beautiful than the last.

He just turned his head away and let you scroll as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and once again lit one.  He wouldn’t smoke it all, only half.  He didn’t get paid until next week from his part-time job and he only had a pack left.  He had to be fruitful of his smoking for the next week.  Smoking helped take his mind off the thoughts he most definitely shouldn’t be having about his best friend.

For a while, you both just sat and talked like you always did.  Changkyun had gotten into another skirmish with his parents about going back to school, resulting in his run-off last minute ride.  He didn’t like fighting with his folks, and no matter what he tried to love them as they did raise him. He only wished they would stop treating him like his life was over just because he didn’t dress up in a gown and get a stupid piece of paper in an overly long ceremony.

“Oh, that’s right.”  You turned to Changkyun, seeing him already looking at you as he finished off the second half of a cigarette.  “Mom said she wants you to stay over tonight.”  He smiled as he shook his head.

“Of course she does.  That woman is too good.”  You laughed, agreeing with him.  “Send the word I’ll crash over.  I don’t feel up to going home tonight anyway.”  You nodded.

“That’s understandable.”  You pulled your phone out to text your mom when you asked Changkyun a question.  “Have you thought about moving out?”  He sighed.  

“I don’t make enough money to even start to support myself, Y/n.  Unless my parent’s kick my ass out, I’m stuck there for now.”

“You could live with us you know.”

“Y/n,” he breathed.  You’ve had this talk before. Time and time again you have offered your home to become his as well.  And time and time again he’s refused, but he doesn’t give a reason as to why he won’t.  Your mom and dad already see him as family and you have a spare room that you all keep for him when he comes over.  He has clothes, bags, shoes, even a spare laptop in there already!

“Come on.  Why not?”  You whined as you looked at him.  He looked down at you, your eyes wide and brows down.  Concern etched into your face.  In all honesty, he wanted so badly to take you and your parent’s up on the offer.  Moving would be easy, simple and even hardly problematic.  He could, he wanted to so bad.  

“You know why,” he remained vague.  You shook your head.

“No, I don’t.  Explain it to me.”  You were awfully pushy tonight.  

“I just can’t.”  

“That’s not an answer and you know it.” Your eyes were piercing, solid and unwavering.  You were determined to pry an answer out of him.  Maybe it was time you actually got it out of him.  He huffed as he grabbed one of your wrists and twisted you, pulling your arm above his shoulder.  He turned to you, now chest to chest and very close.  

“You want an answer?”  You blinked, before nodded.  “Fine,” he dropped your wrist before he took both of his hands and grabbed the sides of your face, jaw and cheek in his palms before he pulled you towards him and pushed towards you. He tasted like smoke and Cola.  

His lips were unforgiving on your own.  Pushing against you with fervor and so much passion you felt light headed.  Your hands moved to his neck, pulling at the small hairs on his nape as he kept pushing against you.  Moving his lips against yours, pulling on your lip with his teeth and prying your mouth open.  The taste of his tongue was something you didn’t expect to be so sweet with how much he smokes. Perhaps he’s cut down like you’ve asked him to before.  

You felt his hands slide into your hair, tugging at the strands as he pulled his lips away from you after sufficiently making yours kiss swollen and red.  He pushed his lowered his forehead to your as his nose touched against your own and he breathed harshly.  Your breath was just as uneven and jagged.  

“Was that answer enough?”  He breathed as you shook your head.  “No?”  He was more than willing to answer again if you still didn’t get it.

“Changkyun,” your breathing was so small.  It was attractive knowing he was the one to make it so.  “If that’s the reason, then you have to move in now.” He quirked a brow.

“Oh, and what’s the reasoning behind that conclusion?”  

_“You want an answer?”_ Teasing him with a laugh, spitting his words back into his face.  He pretended to think, looking up into the clear, country sky covered in midnight and speckled with stars and their designs.  

“Hm, that’s a tough one, doll,” you just rolled your eyes and kissed him again.  

When you two rode home that night, it was nearly 9.  Your father was home, your mother had just pulled the leftovers out of the fridge to reheat for you two, as you were both whining and hungry.  Along with you two eating at the table, your parents sat with you, cups of wine and coffee as you four spoke.

Spoke about Changkyun and you as you both tangled your hands together on the wooden dining table and discussed the future. Or at least the next couple of days because Changkyun was officially scheduled to move in.   _No questions asked._

**Author's Note:**

> Heh lol


End file.
